


Sleepy Mornings

by MellowChibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowChibi/pseuds/MellowChibi
Summary: “Daichi,” Suga mumbles softly as he noses up along the length of Daichi’s neck, wincing when the beams of the sun have the gall to shine straight into Suga’s eyes the moment his face is no longer smushed up against the defined muscles of his boyfriend’s chest.Daichi smells good though, like this, Suga can’t help but notice.There is a faint trace of the cologne that he had worn yesterday still clinging to his sun-kissed skin. And underneath it, lurking just bellow the surface the heady and tantalizing smell of sex.Which leads Suga right back to his current predicament.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 159
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	Sleepy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I have written some DaiSuga, hasn't it?

There is a bright light slowly seeping into the comfort of their bedroom, and Suga lets out a low groan in the back of his throat as the steadily expanding tendrils wake him.

Forcing himself to creak open a bleary eye, Suga gives the beams of offending light currently invading his precious sleep the most irked glare that he can muster.

Maybe, just maybe if he stares at them hard enough they will magically go away.

He sincerely doubts it though, so instead of continuing his impromptu staring contest with the morning sun that is taking him nowhere, Suga buries his head into the warmth in front of him with a huff, attempting to rouse the person sleeping next to him to join him in his misery.

Daichi however, as attentive as the man normally is— god bless his soul— doesn’t as much as stir despite Suga letting his disgruntled noises increase both in mass and volume.

Time for plan B, then.

“ _Daichi_ ,” Suga mumbles softly as he noses up along the length of Daichi’s neck, wincing when the beams of the sun have the gall to shine straight into Suga’s eyes the moment his face is no longer smushed up against the defined muscles of his boyfriend’s chest.

Daichi smells good though, like this, Suga can’t help but notice.

There is a faint trace of the cologne that he had worn yesterday still clinging to his sun-kissed skin. And underneath it, lurking just bellow the surface the heady and tantalizing smell of sex.

Which actually, as surprising as it might appear— leads Suga right back to his current predicament.

“Daichi,” Suga says again, stubbornly nudging the larger man until he lets out a low grunt.

Strong arms drape themselves over Suga’s waist, pulling him close at the same time as something soft is being pressed to the top of Suga’s head— and then Daichi stills— the man falling straight back into a deep slumber as quickly as he had been awoken.

Suga scoffs, his nose scrunching up in displeasure.

How Daichi can sleep through the blazing light currently shining down on them through curtains that they didn’t get around to close last night is beyond him— and frankly, Suga also finds it kind of unfair.

After all, Daichi had been the one who had allowed his hand to wander quietly along the hem of Suga’s pants underneath the table during the dinner with their friends yesterday, not Suga.

 _Daichi_ had been the one sitting closer to him than what was strictly acceptable from a social standpoint on the train ride back home. The one who had leaned down and murmured words of sweet nothingness in his ear, his voice low enough that no one else than Suga was able to hear it.

Daichi, not Suga, had been the one pressing him up against the wall the moment they had stepped into their apartment, almost causing them to forget to actually lock the door behind them.

Had been the one to peel off their clothes, one layer at a time, the one to slowly— and ever so lovingly take Suga apart, over and over again.

The one that had turned Suga into nothing but putty in his hands with words and confident fingers that knew just where to press and touch. 

Where to hold and where to _pull_ to make Suga come undone underneath him.

The one that had pulled him close once they both came down from their high, mumbling soft, affectionate things against his ear until Suga had fallen asleep just like that, full and content and so very, very happy.

Suga, as it stands, is not happy now.

Not with the way the damn sun is currently all but beaming straight in his face. And frankly speaking, as Suga looks back at the order in which things had happened yesterday, Suga also decides that it’s not too much of a stretch to blame his current predicament on his partner, who is now also snoring softly next to him, seemingly blissfully unaware of his transgressions.

“Daichi,” Suga calls out again, louder this time while attempting to shove at the others chest, only for him to give up on the endeavour halfway through with how tightly Daichi is holding onto him.

Normally, Suga loves the strength that his boyfriend possesses. Right now, however, not so much. 

“The blinds are open, Daichi,” he tries again. This time his efforts bear fruit in the form of a tired grunt as Dachi stirs next to him once again. Suga finds himself blinking slowly as Daichi cranes his head towards his, wordless mumbles leaving his mouth as he presses his lips against Suga’s forehead sluggishly before stilling again.

Suga is sad to admit that he actually melts into the tender touch for the briefest of moments, before remembering that he is a man on a mission, here.

The mission in question being him successfully getting his big oaf of a boyfriend to close the blinds which Daichi so _carelessly_ neglected to do yesterday in lieu of ravaging him, so that they can both get some much needed sleep.

“Daichi. Blinds, close, _go.”_ Suga tries, but Daichi just mutters something intangible in response— and then the larger man is turning them around— and Suga finds himself with his back pressed down against the mattress, Daichi’s lips sleepily pressing against his own and oh.

 _Oh_.

There is a soft sound working its way up Suga’s throat that he refuses to give in to, his eyes fluttering close on their own accord and it's not _fair_ , not by a long shot because Daichi is kissing him like _that_ , with slow, languid movements of his lips that cause Suga to completely melt from the inside out with all the unspoken words they hold.

Daichi is good at that, taking words and turning them into actions, Suga knows.

Turning feelings into nothing but wet brushes against his lips until Suga forgets how to breathe, how to think.

How to do anything really, more than being in the present, Daichi’s sturdy and muscular frame hovering above him and boxing him in safely, making him feel small and treasured.

The kisses don't turn into something more. 

There are no tongues fighting for dominance, no desperate gasps of hurried need, just the depth of this man’s emotions for him— and yet Suga feels breathless all the same.

When they part, Suga's chest feels full. 

Like it is about to burst open at any given moment. Daichi nuzzles softly against his jaw, runs his nose along his cheek and hairline and when Suga hears the man taking a deep breath against his temple Suga already knows that Daichi is drawing his scent into his nose. And as much as he wants to stay mad at him, he also can’t help as one corner of his lips curl upward into a small and fond smile.

Suga loves him- so, so much.

There is a content hum, and then Daichi is rolling off of him and to his side, and Suga doesn’t have the time to miss the warmth of his body before Daichi has his arms wrapped around him as he pulls him flush against his chest and buries his face into the mess that is Suga’s hair.

“ _Sleep, Koushi.”_

Suga more feels the way Daichi’s words reverberate through the scant space between them than he hears them, and he have half a mind to tell him that that’s _exactly_ what he has been trying to do all this time, thank you very much— but that it has proven to be quite impossible with the way their bedroom is light up like a mall at Christmas.

But for some reason, the words don't come. 

And for some even stupider reason, Suga suddenly feels so very, very sleepy.

He gently rubs the side of his face against Daichi’s chest— once and then twice— and Suga doesn’t quite understand why but like this, wrapped up in Daichi’s embrace and with his chest full of affection and _feelings,_ the sun’s rays suddenly don’t seem as harsh and insufferable as he had first made them out to be.

Instead they feel warm as they wrap their tendrils softly around them where they lay, and before Suga’s tired mind is fully able to register what is happening, he is asleep— his soft breath matching Daichi’s own.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mellow_Chibi)   
> 


End file.
